The Destiny of Milo
by Time Magic
Summary: Experience an adventure through the eyes of Milo, who is now known as Meerkat. Why is that you might ask? Well read on to find out! Milo is a mid teenager who doesn't know what to do with his life. He was lazy and unmotivated until he finally decided to become a pirate with the little push he needed. AUTHOR'S NOTE: The first bit can be cheesy, but it does get better. :)


DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE OR THE CHARACTERS INVOLVED.

Okay, the first bit of the story is meant to be laughable but it may seem a bit cheesy to all those hard critics out there.:)

I am originally from France so my English may or not be bad. (Unfortunately though I do not speak any language fluently) but I am trying my best, so please don't be a stranger and feel free to review whenever you see fit.

I hope to continue this story for quite a while, so if you feel like One Piece is something you love, just sit back, relax and enjoy the the One Piece adventure.

Final Note: Of course since I am throwing in a new pirate captain into the mix the story will change GREATLY; bounties, warlords and if this story gets far enough even an emperor may change during story and character development. I may also add a sequel to this story but it will be a Marine kind of story. After I pass the anime's current story however I may start doing things that don't happen PERIOD or may never happen.

This last bit is really IMPORTANT: I wanted to ask you, the reviewers if I should add the ONE PIECE although no one knows what it actually is, please let me know.

That's all I have to say, I might add updates listed above in the first chapter, about various things, so check back often :)

* * *

I awoke on my ship, laying on the floor instead of going to the cabin, as usual, which is a strange habit I had picked up at some point. I practically leaped to my feet and took a good long whiff of the sea air, whipping through my hair rather gently, giving off a nice cool breeze. I walked over to the front of the ship, to look at the water, which is my usual routine, but I tripped on something, causing me to stagger a little.

Out of instinct of hard training, I attempted to stab whatever it was, like what any unstable person would do at a time like this. So I whirled around and pointed my finger at whatever it was and stopped midway, causing myself to stagger, yet again. When I recovered I found that there was a person sleeping face down on my deck. He wore a blue plaid shirt, seemingly undone, blue plaid goggles, that complimented his spiky blonde hair. As for the lower half, he wore dark velvet, baggy pants and wore very interesting sport shoes.

The man seemed to awaken, as if he knew I was looking at him and opened his eyes, which were also blue like everything else. When our eyes met he hopped to his feet, a little frantically at that, and started... Started embarrassing himself. He began striking really awkward poses, very fast paced and spinning around. In simpler terms... He looked like an idiot. He stopped doing stupid things and flashed a confident smile.

"So you are the legendary man I've heard so much about?" He asked, although I live in the South Blue.

"Zero berri bounty, my friend" I responded, a little surprised at the sound of my own voice, because I don't usually talk to myself, or rather, I don't at all.

"Cool, yeah. One hundred million berri bounty. I have come to fight you, so I can raise up my name around the world!" He ranted on and on, sounding repetitive. I don't think he heard me, I tried to talk more clearly. "I said-" I was interrupted by his ranting as he tried to talk over me. I tried to say it again, a little louder, but it was drowned out by his obnoxious ranting. Again.

He finally stopped ranting and did another ridiculous spin on the spot and pointed his finger at me. "So a fight is what you want a fight it was you get!" He unsheathed the sword he had tucked away, hidden by the plaid shirt, only really visible from behind, which is why I didn't see it myself. But I suppose I could of seen it while he was face down, but I am not very observant.

I raised up my hands and sighed. "Look Junior, whatever your name is, I don't want to fight you, so can you... Get of my ship maybe?" I tried my best to sound persuasive, although I doubt it worked.

Of course, I was right. "Get off? Is that a threat?" He replied in a rather ignorant tone. "Nope. Just. Go." He must of realized by now I am not all that convincing in the slightest, which is one of my downsides. He flashed another cocky smile. "Let's rock and roll!" that awkward line nearly confused me long enough to not see him advance towards me.

I jumped back as he ripped his sword through the air, slashing at me. "I ate the ampu-ampu (amp) fruit. It let's me amplify this weapon... Or any weapon I hold, with element amplifications!" He explained the devil fruit while trying to impale me with a sword; but for an idiot, he knows how to use it, as if he has been doing so for years.

Finally after a lot of dodging, I started to counter-attack, and I kicked his leg, hoping to make him lose his footing, but he gained control, before I could manage a follow-up.

"Okay, let's dance!" He yelled another cliche line and changed the element of his sword to corrosive. I looked at it in shock it was dripping onto my ship, destroying it. His carelessness had me infuriated. I dashed at him, faster than he could bring down his sword, and slammed my elbow into his jaw, using all my weight, knocking him flat down.

He looked at me from the ground, looking a bit beat. "Alright... I'll join your crew as promised." At first I thought he had said that out of nowhere like everything that comes out of his mouth, but I realized that he must of mentioned it while he was ranting about whatever it was he was ranting about earlier. I was a little hesitant to respond, but I simply nodded in agreement, for my convincing can actually have an opposite effect, even for simple answers.

I looked at him and scratched my head, he still hasn't told me how a devil fruit user managed to get on my ship. "So... How did you get on my ship exactly? Can you fly?" He flashed another goofy smile. "Precisely so." He changed his sword element to wind, and started waving it in a circular motion very quickly, until he hovered off of the ground. I guess I answered my own question. He slowly drifted back down to the deck and landed without making any noise.

I was a little more concerned about the corroded deck, than his bragging however which irritated me quite a lot. "So, are you going to fix that?" He smirked at that question. His smiling makes me want to hit him. "Of course I can! You are talking to the greatest shipwright in the South Blue!" He stood up and brushed himself off. "The name is Fred, but you can call me Falcon." I really doubted he was what he said he was, and I was unsure why he knew I was a pirate, because I was not flying a jolly roger.

I stared at him briefly before asking him the question I had on my mind. "How did you know I was a pirate?" Falcon looked surprise at that question I had asked him. "You are a pirate?" His answer wanted to make me throw him off the ship and be done with it. He didn't even know after saying everything he did earlier. He really is stupid.


End file.
